With development in liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display panel is capable of not only functioning as a display device but also performing other functions including sensing positions of touch inputs. In some applications, a touch sensing panel is added to a liquid crystal display panel such that coordinates of a position of a touch input can be determined based on detecting the variations in capacitance in the touch sensing panel. However, in many applications using the touch sensing panel, only two-dimensional coordinates of the touch input on the liquid crystal display screen is determined, without the information regarding a pressure value of the touch input.